The Alternative
by Kimerald
Summary: The battle with Naruto vs. Sasuke has ended with Naruto victorious. A whole new story has been created which has Sasuke in custody of the Hyuuga family. For the sake of her Naruto-kun, Hinata will do anything to keep Sasuke in Konoha. -SasukexHinata-
1. Changing Seasons

**This** was an idea that just sparked out of no where. I hope I'm not copying anyone else's idea, but it was near-genius when I first thought of it. Anyway, if you don't like it, I suggest you not reading it.

**Anyway**, this is a SasukexHinata fanfic, but I'm going to add a little spice in other pairings just to suffice me. For people who were reading _Sakura Speaks_, I'm sorry I couldn't get the latest chapter in. There's a bit of a thing called 'losing motivation'. But once I get my book back, I'll try my best to make an update for that story.

**This** story was set when the grand battle between Naruto and Sasuke turned out to be a different ending. Shockingly, Naruto had won the battle instead and brought Sasuke back to Konoha. And this takes place on what happens after.

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto or any corporation consisting of the series.

* * *

_For whichever rationale there may be,_  
_If the existence of emotional impact is true,_  
_The establishment of a new season will blossom._  
_- C. M. Torres_

**The First **  
CHANGING SEASONS

* * *

_**T**_he world is highly unfair.

It had to be the Hyuuga family's mission instead of a promising, obsessive fangirl's. But this was for the sake of someone vital to me, and I didn't want to fail him; I want him to know that he could trust me for anything that may come. If I can never reveal my masked emotions for that certain person in words, perhaps I shall show him a good deed. So I'll take this advantage to prove myself how worthy I am for Uzumaki Naruto. After all, it doesn't necessitate much but to baby-sit.

If babysitting means to watch over a perilous missing-nin the equivalent age as me with a heart made of glacial ice and steel.

I'm overly proud of Naruto-kun for winning the battle between his vengeful teammate, and I had absolutely no doubt at all he would be victorious, but the fairness in putting the situation in my family's hands is just unexpected and sudden. Of course, being one of the strongest clans in our village, it would make sense for us to guard a boy with pure obsession for power. On the plus side plus, Naruto-kun would be more than pleased if he saw progress through our mission, and Sakura wouldn't have to shed anymore distressing tears. It wasn't like I had a choice.

What does Sakura see in him? His pestilential, onyx eyes, his intimidating, stone-like figure, his arrogant, pompous attitude of his – I don't understand. Whenever I see the person, mostly around Naruto-kun, my legs have the need to shudder, and my eyes refuse to even glance at him. That's the reason as to why I don't interact with him at all, and I always try to speak to Naruto-kun for comfort and probable protection. Even if everyone else can bear being with him, I'm always hiding myself from his attention. Just realizing this makes me feel like a mouse, and this mission won't help a thing.

Not one bit.

"They're arriving today," A familiar voice interrupted my line of thought, "Are you ready?" It was only the afternoon, and I was already intimidated in meeting our arrival.

"Yes, father. I'm ready," I lied, standing up from the mat of the living room. I tried to look eager in front of Hiashi, but my worried eyes gave it away.

"Remember that this mission is highly important. Didn't you see how serious Tsunade-sama was?" How could I not forget? Her expression was as hard as stone when she informed us earlier. "The kid's teammates were full of worry. The girl looked like she was about to cry. Plus, Neji hasn't recovered yet from the wounds. It will be a lot harder around here," Hiashi sighed. The sound of my cousin's name made me flinched, but even if the negativity he still hold against me existed, I still worried about his recovery and everyone else's.

"I-I know, and I'm going to do my best no matter what." Was that a lie?

It was just the opening of spring. The air carried a fresh, garden scent that swiftly went by me when I unhurriedly opened the door to the front entrance of the Hyuuga mansion. Delighting my eyes were the cherry blossom trees which shaded our roofs and the clear, cerulean opening of the sky that brought along a couple of feathery, white friends. It was a miracle to see all the vibrant and pastel colors working together to make a beautiful scenery around us. I thought they would notice it too.

Hiashi didn't seem to notice much of our surroundings, as he ambled by my side watching impatiently on the road for our deliverance. Another creek from the door, and my tedious sibling, Hanabi, joined along with us; her usual pale face didn't show much expression for her first, official mission. It was surprising to me since she didn't even graduate yet that she acted so calm. Neither of them seemed to bother taking note of what spring had to bring.

"I really don't understand why we have to watch over this Uchiha kid." Hanabi muttered, sighing with unwilling anticipation. Her long, dark hair glowed from the rays of the sun as she stared straight at the road. At least I wasn't the only who didn't want to take this long-term mission.

My impatience rose as a stroke of cool wind made me huddle myself in the soft, tan furs of my jacket. I didn't like standing outside in silence waiting for someone that might not come. Just when I doubt they would show up, distant footsteps were heard, alerting me to adjust my standing posture, as three different people walked up our road.

"They're here," Hiashi whispered. I stiffened, as my nervousness kicked in.

Tsunade, very stern-looking, was one of the three who had her grip onto a resentful boy's arms. I looked at him for a minute. His appearance was just overwhelming; no doubt he was a beautiful person, but he turned as icy as ever. I chewed hard on lip as his devilish eyes glared straight at me melting my skin. I was locked in his glare afraid that if I look away, I'll lose my guard and he'll jump and attack me. My legs wanted to tremble, but I stayed as still as possible. Yet the feeling as if I was trapped in a dysphoria never drifted as I imagined myself running away into the security of my room. Shifting my senses, the beauty of spring's surroundings faded as everything turned back to winter.

"Ah, Sasuke. Say hello to the family you're going to be staying with for quite a long time," The third of the group relaxingly said, "Although, one of them is missing. Perhaps, it's because he was brutally injured for being part of the rescue team. Let's just say it's your entire fault," He finished grinning a carefree smile.

Sasuke's eyes shifted away from me towards his sensei, giving me a chance to calm myself from shattering apart. I predicted him to say something, but he never spoke a word. Not even a small grunt as he glared irately at the man.

"Kakashi, cut it out," Tsunade ordered. She turned to view us as she readied herself for a set of instructions she was about to give out. Tsunade started, "We'll have him stay here for as long until we see some progress. Don't let him out of your sight for a single second. There will be a lot of predicaments if he gets loose. I strained him from using chakra for a couple of days, so things will be a bit easier for you to take care of. He could have visitors as long as he stays inside. But he's not allowed outdoors or out of the house. Hiashi, we know very well that you're in charge."

He nodded his head, examining our reluctant visitor. Glancing at his eyes, I could see that he disapproved something about him. It was the exact expression he makes whenever I failed at something – it was almost starting to become a habit. I didn't want to think about it and quickly change the topic back to Sasuke. He didn't seem to glare at Hiashi or me, instead, towards the mansion. There was no reason for me to think that in his mind he was insulting my home, but nothing could stop me from thinking it.

"Hm. Any questions before I leave him here?" Tsunade asked reading any signs of querying that we may have.

"I do," Hiashi spoke up having her turn towards him. He took a glance at Sasuke before he continued, "What happens if Orochimaru or his people come back for him? What should we do?" That was a question which frightened me a little about the mission itself.

"I've already set up an ANBU team. They'll be keeping on eye on things and will alert us if they find anyone." I was a bit comforted for that small piece of information, but it seemed that Sasuke was growling. Tsunade continued, "If at any chance someone breaks out, hide him someplace where they can't find him. That's all I can do. I can't have the whole village locked down over some kid."

"Oh, and if he runs off on his own, then find him. You have the power to track things down," Kakashi added pointing to his eye informing us about the Byakugan. The rest of us nodded.

Tsunade searched us to see if we have any questions left then nodded at Kakashi. "Alright, I'll leave him with you. Come to me if you have any concerns," She finished off as she walked back down the road with Kakashi, leaving an Uchiha standing alone with a backpack strapped behind him. He didn't seem to glare anymore; he just stared – directly at us waiting for an action.

"Come inside," Hiashi told mostly to Sasuke as he stared back at him waiting for movement. Unhurriedly, Sasuke walked towards us as we went back to the mansion. For a minute, the four of us ambled inside the house in uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but fidget with my fingers – a horrible habit I produced. Since I was the last one to get inside, I closed the door behind me not sure what to expect once we're in.

"Hinata." This was the first time my name was ever mentioned today.

"Yes, father?" If it was some sort of task that will free me from feeling the presence of the Uchiha, then I was willing to get away as soon as possible.

"I'm busy organizing some paper work out from the hospital. Show our guest to the available room we have, and keep an eye on him. You can give him a tour around the mansion if you want," He requested. This wasn't exactly what I hoped for.

"But father…I-I don't-"

His intimidating, stern voice cut me off from finishing my incomplete excuse. "What is the issue in that? Hinata, this is a rather long mission, and I wouldn't want to start it out poorly. Are you too frail to walk a small distance to the guest room? I have no time for shame. Do as you've been told," Hiashi said bitterly.

I looked down at my feet offended by his comment. "Yes, father," I mumbled timidly. There was no need to tag Sasuke to follow me, as he was already near me waiting. There was a little hint of curiosity at his acidic stare, but I didn't let it bother me. It was another uncomfortable walk from the living room towards the guest room.

The room was empty. The sun glazed from the window upon a flat mat on the wooden floor placed in the center. Placed on the mat were a pillow and a medium sized blanket; it reminded me of something I used to sleep on when I was young. On the right side were shelves which had a small mirror on top of it. To the left of the mat, a sturdy, mahogany desk stood carrying several books of historical information mostly about the Hyuuga clan. One the other side of the room was a small closet with a broken door filled with a few hangers. Of course, the room had things inside it, but it was empty because I had no memory of it. Yet the mansion was large, and the hallways were always dim to see. I didn't have time to memorize every room in every hallway.

"U-uh, this is your room. Sorry if it's a little s-small. I just cleaned it up y-yesterday," I uncontrollably stuttered.

Sasuke examined the room eyeing peculiarly at the mat. His eyebrows were knit, and his eyes were still and stayed focused as if he was having a premonition. I sensed the fact that he loathed the mat which makes things more difficult than it already was. Still, he didn't say a word as he walked past me and sat on a chair near the desk. He threw his backpack on the mat then leaned on the desk putting his hands around his forehead.

I knew there was more silence awaiting us, and I didn't want to encourage it. Walking towards the window, I opened the latch letting a cool breeze inside which relaxed my tense skin. I noticed the air was colder than it was a few minutes ago and that it wasn't as bright as it was before. Sasuke didn't seem to mind so I left it open and stared out into the sky. To my disappointment, the clouds were coming in obscuring the sun, and I knew that it would rain this afternoon.

There was a ruffling sound, and I didn't know where it was coming from until I looked around to see him up from his chair and unpacking. He didn't look at me when I stared back at him as he took a set of clothes, and put it inside one of the drawers inside the shelves. Noticing this, I could tell that he wasn't planning on escaping…_yet_. The thought of that comforted me a bit.

"Hey…uh, do you need any help packing? Of course, y-you also need to know where the bathroom is located." I weakly tried to socialize but his presence was still overwhelmingly uncomfortable, and my words ran off too quickly for someone to be able to comprehend without pausing.

Sasuke paused for a moment, but then he started again with the rustling sounds of his items and placed them in the spots he chose. It was obvious that he had no intent on saying anything, and as troubling as it is for me, I respected his wishes. Things would have been more convoluted if I started to irritate him, and that was the least thing I wanted.

For several minutes, I watched him walk back and forth, at the same time watching the view over the cracked glass of the window. I was clinging onto the few blue cracks in the sky for some hope that the sky wouldn't shower. But I knew that the afternoon was coming and that the cracks would soon be filled with gray puffs of cold water. Dissatisfied, I quickly gave up, and brought my eyes back to Sasuke who seemed finished in what he was doing.

"Hey, umm, are you finished? I need to make lunch, and well…you should come along. Because the rules I think…we can't keep you out of sight." I was proud of myself for finishing without a single shutter.

I noticed how his expression changed from hatred to nothing. He closed his eyes slowly and nodded his head without a word. Confused and a bit paranoid, I walked back into the hallway as he walked to follow me. Even if his chakra was sealed, it was nerve-racking to have him behind me as he could make a sudden attack at any second. I hurried my pace to get to the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, dim, but it was durable; it had all the compartments it needed in a petite-sized room. I usually find myself in the kitchen the most since I'm the one who usually cooks the meals everyday. It was my own quiet, little space for me to think clearly while doing something that isn't wasting time. Sadly, today wasn't one of those days where I could relax with my culinary arts.

"Here's the kitchen. I-I suppose you want me to cook something in particular. What will I be?" I tried to sound cheery like Sakura always sounds when she's around him. It brought me to think on how she's capable on acting so optimistic – especially around him.

"Hn."

Ah, so finally his arrogance and narcissism brought him to articulate. I was surprised actually that he spoke at all, thinking that he might have stayed silent throughout the day. It was a mere syllable – not even a word – which didn't help much to my query. I figured that I'll have to decide myself.

"Well, uh, how about okonomiyaki bread? I'll make everyone some…" I already had my hands on a couple of vegetables and some flour, ready to cook.

Making the dough wasn't difficult, but cutting the vegetables was. I didn't have a proper, clean cutting board, so I used the placemat close to me instead. Turning around to get something in the shelf, I noticed Sasuke examining my cooking. His expression was unreadable, but I was glad that he didn't look annoyed or impatient. Shortly, I understood why his eyes kept locked onto me; he was studying to see how well I cook.

After I finished making the bread and placed them in the oven, Hanabi stepped into the kitchen. "The Uchiha has an early visitor," she muttered.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you in there?" A vexed voice was heard from a distance. The voice kept repeating his name like an echo.

Just then, a girl with moist, pastel hair holding a pink umbrella sparked her olive orbs at the sinister, conceited man standing in the corner.

I stood up. "Umm, hey…Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Sasuke gets an unexpected – or rather really expected – visitor. Will Sakura ease things up for Hinata to handle, or will things go crashing down like the thunder storm? Patience is a virtue that will lead the writer to hypocrisy.**

**I really, really want to try my best and update this story. But school and school and don't forget school is driving me insane. I get inspired to write more by reasonable responses as to why SasukexHinata is so lovable. -hint-**

**So please review as much as you need!**


	2. Echo and Narcissus

**It's** been extremely long since I replied to the story. And It's only the second chapter. xx;

**So** I want to apologize for not replying more quickly, and I just want to say thanks to the 6 reviews I got so far.

**As** a present for my late reply, I'm going to feed you with something on deviantART. This user: **Jertech** on DA is a fascinating artist and creates many pictures of SasuHinata. Although, I may inform you that it is based mostly on lust and other things inappropriate for people under the age of 13.

**Please** enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_We are nearer loving those who hate us than those who love us more than we wish."_  
_-Francois De La Rochefoucauld_

**The Second**  
ECHO AND NARCISSUS

* * *

_**S**_akura only gave a diminutive smile at me, walking swiftly towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried, hugging the conceited, dark man forcefully, "I was almost afraid they would never retrieve you! Sasuke-kun, you don't know how much I've been through since you left; I'm really happy you're back."

It's a wonder how one could cry so much in the streets for someone she passionately loves and still look like a pathetic, sorry fan-girl once that someone finally comes back. Somehow, her obsession over this specific boy sickened me, but I didn't reveal any disgust. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke revealed his own disapproval by pushing her away from the suffocating hug. His eyes glared deeply at her emerald orbs. It frightening, honestly; his temper must be up to his limit in order for him to push away his teammate like that.

Sakura then tried to reach his hand, but Sasuke moved his hand away at a second and hissed angrily at the helpless girl. Their eyes locked together, one full of shock and suffering surprise, the other with detest and lack of consideration. They felt differently about each other which made me curious as to how they got along before the whole thing commenced.

"…S-Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled, looking up to the Uchiha's ebony, irritated eyes. She finally adjusted her posture and looked shamefully down on her feet. "I'm sorry, that was too soon. I understand you're mad that they brought you back to Konoha, and I understand that I shouldn't give you a lecture about how a lot of people missed you. You already know," she manageably mumbled.

As I suspected, he did not reply.

I noticed that Sakura was feeling that sense of fear I've been feeling since early afternoon. She kept her head low, bangs obscuring her eyes, and placed her arms behind her. I began to feel pity for her, saddened by the fact that the one she shows affection to, doesn't return the favor.

Then at my surprise, she brought her head back up, smiling at the boy and said, "I brought something for you to eat, but seeing as Hinata is cooking something for you, then it wouldn't be needed. I know you wouldn't want to talk now, and I shouldn't just barge in like a fool to meet you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke kept his eyes at Sakura, still not uttering a word, but the hatred that was stored in his eyes suddenly vanished. He looked at her carefully, examining the features of her face and the sparks in her eyes. He was good at hiding emotions, but some apparent reason, I could tell that he was feeling sorrow for the girl. Realizing this, I felt like I was invading someone's life. Still, I kept quiet as they pretended I didn't exist.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured, quivering at the silence, "Can you at the very least say something? Please…?"

I kept imagining that he was caressing her pastel locks and looking her in the eye, saying "I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you." But of course he just stood silently. At the same time, I was wondering why in the world I was imagining these things. Perhaps the dramatic feeling that's crossing this room is forcing me to see these images of a beautiful boy falling in love with a beautiful girl and they both becoming a beautiful couple. Then I figured that I was a hopeless romantic.

"Sakura…" I heard Sasuke murmur, bringing me back to reality. "Go home."

At that moment, all the beautiful imageries I created in my mind suddenly vanished into nothing but a black wall. I didn't even feel like witnessing the reaction that Sakura made once those words shot out like a bullet. And I was glad for the fact that I didn't see her eyes, but I could imagine that they were shaking in utter confusion and incomprehensible sadness. She's shivering like a brush of cold wind just rushed through her body.

I couldn't help myself but to say one thing. "S-Sakura-chan, I…" I started but couldn't finish. What was there for me to say?

Fortunately, it gave Sakura an escape route as she turned away from the eyes of hatred to give me a tainted smile. "I'm sorry for this unexpected visit, Hinata-chan," She apologized numbly as she walked towards me. She gave me a brown paper bag which I assumed had contents of food in it. "This is for him."

I nodded my head and smiled back. "No worries," I tried to sound reassuring, "and thank-you, Sakura-chan." It was hard to smile at a girl who theoretically got her heart stabbed, but I gave it my best to heal her pain and watched her walk out the door.

Only an idiot wouldn't know that she was about to break down. This unrequited love she suffers is too agonizing for me to watch, and it was so horrendous that I couldn't bare it anymore. With this, it commenced the fear again that followed with the uncomfortable silence that dragged along with it.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and grunted roughly as pretended not to care. I wasn't stupid.

"She didn't deserve that…" I mumbled incoherently. No, I really knew that she didn't justify for his reactions.

"It's none of your business," He muttered back, putting his hands in his pockets.

I looked at him with impassively. Was this guy really just made of stone and fire? Had he not have a heart at all?

"I don't feel like eating. I'm going to my room," Sasuke muttered as he walked towards the direction of his room.

"B-but you haven't eaten yet—" I stopped him, but I was quickly interrupted by his voice.

"Everyone I know is annoying," he stated, facing oppositely from me, "and why everyone, including you, is hated by me."

Sasuke paused after saying this and then ambled back towards his room. I didn't necessarily take his words as a threat, but I merely choked with slight fear after hearing them. This boy is truly a wonder. And physically he may be strong, but inside - it's obvious for me - he's weak. He can't control his emotions so he hides it by acting like a conceited, cold-hearted man. He fails in destroying those bonds that still exist fully. He's a fake.

I looked back at him, trying to figure more theories out. "You don't really hate me," I whispered. "The only person you hate is yourself."

He paused briefly. I couldn't see his face much less a reaction. A couple seconds later which oddly felt like minutes, he started walking again on a slower pace.

* * *

_**I**_t was night time, and no one except for me ate the okonomiyaki bread so I decided to serve the rest for dinner. We all met together on a small floor table, and I served the heated leftovers from the afternoon. The rectangular table was right next to the kitchen, so I had no difficulty bringing meals back and forth. Hiashi was seated on the left, short end of table while Hanabi sat near him on the long side. I was sat on the opposite side of Hanabi while Sasuke was seated next to me. Even dining at night, I couldn't have my peace. Neji would usually sit on the other short end of the table, but knowing he was still at the hospital, the place would be vacant.

I wondered about what I said this afternoon to Sasuke. He seemed quiet after that incident between him and Sakura and how I was supposedly in the middle of it all. Those theories I made up are considerably true, but I knew that I couldn't just spill them out at every random moment. He had to realize what he's doing himself.

"I heard that one of his friends came to visit Sasuke," Hiashi stated, pretending Sasuke wasn't present, as he picked up a piece of bread.

I nodded. "Yes, father. Sakura-chan came today. The visit was short, really," I said, not feeding any details about exactly how it went.

Hiashi took a sip of his tea then nodded. "Neji's coming back in a day or so. Since he'll be healed by then, I suppose the other teammate had already been healed," he said, taking a bite of the bread and accompanying it with rice.

I popped up, realizing what he said. "N-Naruto-kun?" I queried briskly. I felt pathetic asking an idiotic question like that, but at that time, I couldn't help myself.

Then I noticed that Hiashi was looking at me disapprovingly. "Hinata, I find you occasionally liking this boy. However, I disapprove of him. In my judgment, Naruto is someone you shouldn't be considerate towards. Something about him isn't right, but I'm disallowed to tell you what that something is."

I blushed instantly after he commented on my beloved crush. Some part of me wanted to kill him for saying this. Still another part of me knew that I had to pretend to agree with his inconsiderate words. "I-I only think of Naruto-kun as a friend," I lied to reassure him, but I forced myself to say more. "He's amazingly strong, though, and I believe you're judgment is a little bitter. H-he wants to become Hokage when he's at the appropriate age, and I believe that with is determination, he can accomplish that and anything."

"That's why you adore him so much," Hanabi choked, before father could say anything.

I grimaced. "I only admire his personality, nee-san," I replied as my cheeks tinted with pink specks.

Abruptly, Sasuke threw his chopsticks at his plate, pushed his chair, and left to his room. Everyone was silent as they stared at the unspoken Uchiha who briefly left the dining room. I especially was looking at him in curiosity as to what ticked him off. I felt a rush of guilt.

"Perhaps we should converse about Naruto some other time. The discussion must have bothered him," Hiashi affirmed.

I stood up. "Umm, excuse me. I have to deal with something for a minute," Pushing my chair, I regretfully walked up slowly to follow him. I regretted it, because they say that curiosity _killed_ the cat.

* * *

**Uhh...yay. I finally got the second chapter up. Hopefully it's as good as the first one. Well, I highly dought that as well, considering the first one was longer and more detailed. Anyway, I hope I get a good amount of reviews for this chapter.**

**I feel sorta' bad for Sakura, but considering this is a SasuHina fanfic, I supposedly hate her. Not really, I love her. My plan for her is actually to be with Naruto. -hint- And I already spurred up a plan on how to accomplish this.**

**Sasuke, I understand, is a cold-hearted bastard. But that's how he was after he turned to Orochimaru. Don't worry, his conceited personality will _alter_ soon. But I kinda' like his arrogance. It makes him fun to play with more, you know?**

**Okay, umm. See-ya next chapter.**

**Serenity/Cherry-Kate**


End file.
